It Was the Hardest He'd Ever Kissed Her
by AfroGalaxy
Summary: Continuing what I longed to read in the book: Cath and Levi...together. How sweet and innocent it could be.


I do NOT own Fangirl. This piece came to me after reading Chapter 33 of Fangirl, by Rainbow Rowell. I was a tiny bit disappointed. I wanted that chapter to go on forever. To know what happened. Did Cath lose her virginity to Levi? So I took a jab at creating a scene myself. I did it so I wasn't walking around like a weirdo... daydreaming about two fictional characters getting it on (I am weird and I do that anyway but I figured this particular daydream belonged on paper, or a computer screen). I hope you enjoy it as much I did writing it :)

I continued page 398, where Cath got the courage to Lift up Levi's shirt and came back to straddle him after checking a couple texts from Wren...

{Then she lifted her arms up over her head.} Levi hesitated with surprise, then instinctively reached his hands toward her waist. He let his knees drop back down the the bed, his long legs sliding out in front of him. He slid his hands down and gently tugged on the hem of Cath's shirt. He nodded a final time, then slowly lifted her shirt up, revealing her bare navel, her incredibly soft skin. Once he got the shirt over her head, he stared at her suddenly exposed body, making Cath blush. Levi pulled her close to him, his hands around her waist. Cath lifted her knee closest to Levi and wrapped herself around his lap once more. She pressed herself against his bare chest, leaning her head over Levi's hair, rubbing her nose along his hairline. Levi moved his hands from her waist to her hips and back up again.

She loved being this close to Levi, this incredibly close. No space between them. Except, of course, for her bra. Cath felt Levi move a hand up her spine, his long fingers tracing their way up until they found the hook of Cath's bra. Cath inhaled, not sure what he was going to do next. Levi put his free hand on the nape Cath's neck, pulling her down to look at him. Cath hoped Levi couldn't see how unsure she was. Then something happened. Levi's face broke open again. This time, it was a smile Cath had never seen. Levi smiled as though Cath was the last being on Earth. As though she was the sun. As if he had been travelling the desert for months and she appeared before him with water. It was a smile that thawed her. Melted her. Cath couldn't hold any tension anymore. Her heart and mind were incapable of ever second guessing, doubting, or even tensing up. Not with Levi. Never again.

"I love you." Levi said, still smiling up at Cath.

"I love you." Cath replied. She felt tears sting behind her eyes. Levi didn't waste another second. His mouth pressed against hers. It was the hardest he'd ever kissed her. He gently parted her lips with his. Levi used his tongue to coax Cath's out of her mouth. Cath could feel a tremor travel up her spine where Levi's hand still rested. He moved it back to her bra and unhooked it swiftly. Cath didn't hesitate. She leaned away from Levi to catch her breath and remove her bra. She tossed it across the room. Levi clutched her waist with both hands, taking in the full view, then, wrapping his arms around her, Levi pulled Cath up and around, laying her gently on the bed. He pressed his hips onto hers. Levi kissed her neck, travelled down her chest, between her breasts. He paused there, one arm released her waist and moved toward her chest. He cupped her full breast in his hand, kissed around her free breast softly, which made Cath tremble. His lips moved down her ribs, past her navel toward her hips. Cath reached down to unbuckle her jeans. She could feel Levi's breath on her hip as he helped pull her jeans off. He pushed himself up and while he was up, Levi pulled his jeans off too.

Levi hovered over Cath for a moment. She could see fire in his eyes and she wasn't sure if she could melt anymore than she already had. She put her hands on his cheeks, lifted his face and kissed his chin. Her lips travelled up to Levi's mouth. She kissed him. "C'mere" she breathed. Levi reached one long arm down Cath's stomach, to her thigh. He hooked his longs fingers around her thigh and pulled her leg around him. He pressed himself into Cath. Levi exhaled when Cath inhaled. He could feel how warm she was. How soft and smooth. Cath's body welcomed Levi. It responded before her brain could keep up. A small, breathy moan escaped her lips before she felt Levi's mouth on her's."Oh, Cath…" he breathed into her, tangling his hands in her hair. "I love you so much." Cath felt a tear fall past her ear and into her hair. She wasn't sad, or in pain (well not mostly in pain) Cath was in love. She knew Levi really meant it. She heard it in the way he said her name. She could feel it in the way he kissed her. In the way his hips rocked against hers. The sweet, gentle way he caressed her skin. Now Cath had both legs around Levi. Excitedly, she squeezed her legs and moved her body so Levi was now under her. He looked up at her surprised but not complaining. Levi put his hands on Cath's hips, motioning them. Moving them back and forth. Cath's breath was coming quickly was no more pain and Levi could see the pleasure in her face. Cath's hands were on Levi's smooth chest, holding herself up as she bounced on him. She could feel his heart beating fast. When she looked down at Levi, she saw that he was looking up at her with even more intensity than before. Hot fire in his eyes. Dancing blue flames. Levi put one hand behind Cath's neck and pulled her face to his. His tongue instantly found hers. His mouth was hot and wet. Cath suddenly became breathless. Every short and quick inhale was not enough. Levi began to moan into her mouth. Keeping one hand on the back of her neck, Levi slid his other hand down her waist, exploring everything below her hips. Pushing her further on to him with every bounce. Levi's moans turned into light grunts. Cath began to use her knees to bounce higher up on Levi, never letting his tongue out of her mouth. Levi's hips rocked against her when she bounced. He clutched Cath's bottom with one hand and the back of her neck with the other. His grunts came more frequently. Cath didn't think her breath could come faster. She felt something stirring and her insides converged. Twisting and turning until she couldn't take it. She pulled her lips from Levi's. Cath breathed in sharply then buried her mouth into Levi's neck, moaning uncontrollably. She tightened up and finally, breathlessly, released herself onto Levi just as his body began to do the same. When he felt her tighten up, Levi's body convulsed. Hard. When he finally released, there were white spots in his vision for a moment.

Finally able to catch her breath, Cath put one hand over Levi's heart, feeling it slow.

"It's yours…" Levi said, drawing in a jagged breath. He found Cath's hand and pressed it closer to his heart. He turned his head to find hers. Moving her hair out of her face, still buried in his neck. Levi looked her in the eye.

"It's yours, Cath."

"My heart belongs to you too. I love you so much, Levi."  
Levi kissed her on her forehead. Cath couldn't believe how incredible he was. How incredible it felt. Cath detached herself from Levi and curled up next to him. Levi turned so he was facing her. He reached around her to grab the quilt, then wrapped it around them both.

"Cath..?" Levi said once both their eyes had settled on the others

"Levi?"

He smiled his new smile at her.

Cath smiled too, closing her eyes.

Cath opened her eyes groggily. She could hear light snoring. Levi had one arm wrapped tight around her and the other under the pillow. His eyes were closed and his pink lips parted. She snuggled up closer to him. With his breath in her hair and her face in the pillow, she fell back asleep to the smell of coffee grounds...and Levi.


End file.
